My Innocent Joongie Chapter 1
by Hye Rin No Hyuuga
Summary: apa jadinya jika seorang Jung Yunho yang dikenal sebagai Mr. Perfect di SM University berpacaran dengan seorang namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong yang terkenal sebagai Princess Innocent di SM University?. Padahal sejak awal Yunho dikenal pervert oleh ketiga sahabatnya dan juga sahabat Jaejoong. Lalu usaha apakah yang akan Yunho lakukan untuk merubah sifat innocent kekasihnya?


**My Innocent Joongie**

Peluncuran perdana (?) fic screenplays Rin...jadi gomen jika gaje banget...tapi semoga bisa memuaskan reader... #ngarep.

**Romance/Humor**

Pair : Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejoong

Slight Pair: ChangminJunsu, SiBum,HaeChuul,MinHyuk(SungminEunhyuk)

Summary : apa jadinya jika seorang Jung Yunho yang dikenal sebagai Mr. Perfect di SM University berpacaran dengan seorang namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong yang terkenal sebagai Princess Innocent di SM University?. Padahal sejak awal Yunho dikenal pervert oleh ketiga sahabatnya dan juga sahabat Jaejoong. Lalu usaha apakah yang akan Yunho lakukan untuk merubah sifat innocent kekasihnya, Kim Jaejoong?

Warn : OOC, OC, Typo (miss), Yaoi/boys love, Gaje banget dll gak suka jangan baca! No FLAME!

Rate : T

By : Hye Rin No Hyuuga.

**Chapter 1**

Happy Reading chingu...

SM. University 08.00 A.M

Seperti biasa, awal pagi yang cerah dikota seoul korea selatan. Awal pagi yang cerah pula bagi para gadis mahasiswi SM. University yang suda berjajar di depan gerbang university mereka hany auntuk menunggu kedatangan seorang namja cantik nan innocent yang mendapat julukan ' princess ' dari para mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi disana. Mereka adalah segerombolan para gadis yang menjadi fans sang princess kampus a.k.a Kim Jaejoong. Seorang namja yang memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik bak seorang wanita, namun belum ada wanita mana pun dikampus ini yang bisa menandingi kecantikan seorang Kim Jaejoong. Namun jangan salah, dia seratus persen seorang namja tulen bukan namja jejadian (?). selain itu, ada juga pangeran kampus mereka. Seorang mahasiswa yang berasal dari jurusan seni teman sejurusan Jaejoong yaitu Jung Yunho yang tak lain adalah namjachingu dari Kim Jaejoong.

Namjachingu?

Yup tepat sekali. Sang pangeran kampus yang tak lain adalah Jung yunho adalah kekasih dari Kim Jaejoong. Hubungan mereka ini sudah hampir tiga tahun mereka jalin dan sukses mendapat restu dari masing- masing pihak keluarga. Karena keluarga Jung dan keluarga Kim adalah rekan bisnis di bidang teknologi. Tak heran jika akhirnya kedua anak semata wayang masing-masing keluarga akhirnya dijodohkan dengan alasan karena mereka ingin menjadi satu keluarga. Siapa tau mereka akan mendapat cucu pertama dari kedua anak mereka.

Namun hal untuk mendapatkan cucu dari kedua anak mereka itu tak mudah. Kalian tau kenapa? Itu karena Jaejoong atau yang lebih akrab dipanggil Joongie itu sangatlah teramat innocent. Entah malaikat (?) mana yang meracuni otak Jaejoong hingga menjadi se'innocent itu. Bahkan hubungannya dengan Yunho yang tak lama lagi akan memasuki jenjang pertunangan. Tapi apa? Sifat Jaejoong yang terkenal amat sangat innocent itu hanya mengerti jika hubungannya dengan Yunho hanya sebatas sahabat tak lebih. Bahkan Jaejoong tak tau apa itu kekasih dan apa itu berkencan. Hal itu sukses membuat Yunho frustasi memikirkan nasib hubungannya dengan Jaejoong kelak. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan otak kekasih cantik nan imutnya itu hingga bisa tumbuh menjadi seorang yang teramat polos seperti itu. Bukan hanya Yunho saja yang frustasi dengan ke'innocent'an Jaejoong. Kedua orang tua Jaejoong pun bingungg darimana Jaejoong bisa mendapatkan sifat innocent nan polos seperti itu. Padahal tak ada yang mempengaruhi Jaejoong hingga bisa sepolos itu. Padahal kehidupan Jaejoong sehari-hari dikampus dikelilingi oleh manusia- manusia pervert yaitu pasangan Xiah Junsu dan Shim Changmin yang terkenal pervert dan tak peduli tempat jika ingin bermesraan dimanapun sesuka mereka. Ada juga Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum pasangan pervert kedua, tak lupa Micky Yoochun yang setia menjomblo (?) hingga sekarang karena ia masih ingin menikmati kesendiriannya (?).

Tak lama kemudian, terlihat sebuah mobil sport hitam yang tampak mewah melintas perlahan memasuki halaman kampus. Teriakan para mahasiswi langsung bergema diikuti oleh gerombolan para mahasiswi itu yang berlarian mengejar mobil itu. Keluarlah seorang pemuda cantik yang berpakaian kaos putih polos dengan dilapisi jaket hoody hitam tak lupa dengan kacamata hitam yang menutupi matanya. Rambut hitam legamnya yang tampak sedikit panjang seleher membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu terlihat tampan dimata para gadis namun terlihat cantik dimata para pria penghuni SM. University termasuk dimata seorang Jng Yunho. Tak ada yang bisa menandingi kecantikan seorang Kim Jaejoong. Namun tampilannya yang selalu tampak macho didepan para gadis itu tak sesuai dengan penampilannya setiap hari jika berangat kekampus. Namun jika dirumah. Kebanyakan pakaian santai Jaejoong tak jauh dari warna pink. Bahkan ia sangat terosebsi akan hewan bernama gajah. Asalkan itu berhubungan dengan gajah ia pasti akan memburunya. Entah itu dimulai dari boneka dan accecoris lainnya yang selalu berhubungan dengan gajah.

Jangan heran jika Jaejoong bisa menyetir mobil sendiri karena Yunho'lah yang mengajarinya mengendarai mobil sendiri. Awalnya Yunho yang selalu mengantar jemputnya jika akan ke kantor. Namun Jaejoong memaksa kekasihnya itu agar mau mengajarinya mengendarai mobil. Namun hal itu membuat Yunho trauma untuk mengajari Jaejoong berkendara untuk yang kedua kalinya. Karena dulu saat mengajari Jaejoong mengendarai mobil. Jaejoong dengan suksesnya menabrakan mobil bughatti kesayangan Yunho dengan pohon dipinggir jalan saat akan berbelok dan menyebabkan ia dan juga jaejoong masuk rumah sakit selama satu minggu. Ia tak bisa melihat Joongie'nya terluka namun malah melihat kekasihnya itu masuk rumah sakit bersamanya.

Kemudian menyusul sebuah mobil bughatti hitam yang berhenti mulus disamping mobil Jaejoong dan disusul oleh mobil ferrari merah yang diparkir tepat disamping bughatti itu. Muncullah sang pemilik bughatti yang tak lain adalah Jung Yunho dan satu orang lagi yang kali ini menumpang dengan Yunho karena mobil sportnya masuk bengkel hari ini untuk pemeriksaan rutin tiap bulannya yaitu Yoochun. Lalu muncullah juga pemilik mobil ferrary merah yang tak lain adalah pasangan Changmin dan Junsu. Dengan mesranya dan tak peduli dengan teriakan para gadis yang bergerombol disekitar mereka, Changmin memeluk mesra pinggang ramping Junsu yang membuat Junsu sukses merona merah karena malu. Padahal biasanya ia tak peduli bahkan ingin berciuman di depan umum sekali pun.

" Boo... " panggil yunho seraya menghampiri Jaejoong yang tampak sibuk mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari jok belakang mobilnya.

Yunho menghampiri kekasihnya yang kini menutup pintu mobilnya setelah ia mengambil semua bukunya dan mendekap buku-bukunya itu didadanya. Yunho memeluk mesra pinggang ramping Jaejoong namun tak ada reaksi apapun dari Jaejoong yang hanya santai dipeluk seperti itu oleh kekasihnya.

" Yunnie kenapa? Selalu suka memeluk Joongie... " ujar Jaejoong polos tanpa peduli Yunho yang tertohok dengan ucapan polosnya itu.

Sedangkan Yoochun, Changmin dan Junsu sudah tertawa mendengar ucapan Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong menatap heran ketiga sahabatnya itu. Sedangkan Yunho memberi death glare terbaiknya pada ketiga sahabatnya yang masih menertawakannya.

" kau jahat sekali Boo...aku kan kekasihmu... "

" 'kekasih'? Joongie tidak mengerti apa yang Yunnie katakan...Yunnie teman Joongie bukan kekasih Joongie... "

Seketika Yunho melepaskan pelukan mesranya pada pinggang kekasih cantiknya itu dan pundung di belakang mobilnya. Sungguh kekasihnya itu membuatnya frustasi setiap kali mereka bertemu ataupun berkencan. Dengan polosnya Jaejoong selalu mengatakan kalau ia hanya teman tak lebih dari itu. Padahal dulu saat Yunho menyatakan cintanya Jaejoong menerimanya begitu saja. Atau mungkin Jaejoong hanya menganggapnya sebagai lelucon biaa karena ia tak mengerti maksud hati Yunho saat dulu menyatakan cinta padanya?.

Sedangkan ketiga sahabatnya makin tertawa terbahak- bahak melihat Yunho yang berjongkok terdiam meratapi nasibnya karena kepolosan Jaejoong.

" ukhh...hahaha...sudahlah...ayo...hahaha...kita kekelas...sebentar lagi jam pertama akan dimulai...hahahaha... " uajr Junsu desela tawanya yang masih keluar dari bibir merahnya. Membuat Yunho makin terpuruk karena ketiga sahabatnya itu selalu menertawakannya.

" yah! Kalian bertiga berhenti menertawakanku! " seru Yunho.

" hahaha...maaf Yunh...hahaha... " ujar Yoochun masih disela tawanya.

" hahahaha... " sedangkan Changmin dengan polosnya masih menertawakan Yunho.

" kalian bertiga kenapa?tertawa sendiri seperti itu?apa kalian baik-baik saja? " tanya Jaejoong menatap heran ketiga sahabatnya yang masih tertawa terbahak.

Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin seketika menghentikan tawa mereka. Ternyata jaejoong tak menyadari bahwa dirinyalah yang menyebabkan ketiga sahabatnya itu sampai tertawa seperti itu. Malah dengan polosnya bertanya apa ketiga sahabatnya itu baik-baik saja.

" ayo Yunh kita kekelas saja...Chunnie,Suie dan Minnie aneh sekali... " uajr Jaejoong yang dengan polosnya menggamit lengan kanan Yunho dan mengajaknya berjalan bersama menuju kekelas.

Sedangkan Yunho menatap ketiga sahabatnya yang tampak cengok dengan perkataan kekasihnya yang teramat polos itu. Seringaian muncul di bibir Yunho melihat nasib sama yang seperti dialaminya terjadi pada ketiga sahabatnya. Akhirnya Yoochun, Junsu dan changmin menyusul dibelakan pasangan YunJae yang sudah berjalan terlebih dulu diikuti oleh para gadis yang masih setia menyuarakan teriakan fans (?) mereka.

# Hye Rin No Hyuuga #

" yah! Kuda!apa kau tak tau ini dikelas, huh? " seru Yunho sembari dengan senang hati menjitak kepala teman sekelasnya.

Bagaimana tidak? Namja tampan yang Yunho panggil 'kuda' itu a.k.a Choi Siwon, dengan tidak berperasaannya mencium seorang namja cantik bernama Kim Kibum yang tak lain adalah kekasih Siwon dengan semangatnya. Posisi Kibum yang diapit oleh tubuh kekar Siwon di dinding membuat Kibum yang menjadi mangsa Siwon tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Padahal dikelas mereka sudah penuh dengan teman-teman mereka yang lain. Namun Siwon malah dengan tenangnya mencium Kibum dengan semangatnya. Padahal para gadis teman sekelas mereka sudah berwajah mupeng melihat adegan hot kiss SiBum. Hal itu membuat Yunho – yang iri – merasa iritasi melihat adegan yang sama sekali belum dirasakannya bersama kekasih imutnya, Jaejoong. Maka dari itu dengan senang hati Yunho menjitak kepala temannya itu.

" yah! Jung Yunho! Apa masalahmu? Kalo kau iri padaku kau minta saja jatahmu pada Joongie. Jangan mengangguku! " seru Siwon tak terima karena acaranya dengan Kibum diganggu oleh Yunho.

Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya mengernyitkan keningnya bingung mendengar ucapan Siwon yang membawa-bawa namanya. Padahal ia tak mengganggu acara Siwon dengan Kibum. Namun Jaejoong tak peduli dan malah pergi duduk dimejanya yang paling belakang dekat jendela. Menyusul Changmin, Junsu dan Yoochun yang sudah duduk dimeja masing- masing karen atak ingin terlibat dengan masalah Siwon dan Yunho yang sebentar lagi pasti akan terjadi adegan perang mulut oleh Siwon dan Yunho yang berakhir dengan Jaejoong dan Kibum yang memisahkan kekasih mereka masing- masing.

" apa kau bilang? ' iri '? Yah! Kuda! Siapa yang iri, huh?hanya saja ini dikelas dan kalian dilihat oleh teman- teman yang lain...dasar pasangan mesum! " ujar Yunho tak terima. Namun dalam hati ia memang merasa iri karena Siwon dan Kibum selalu bisa bermesraan setiap saat dan dimana saja mereka berada. Sedangkan dirinya? Memeluk Joongie'nya saja sang kekasih sudah protes. Apalagi sampai mencium kekasih polosnya itu?bisa-bisa Jaejoong menamparnya saat itu juga. Membayangkan hal itu membuatnya ingin menangis. Huhuhu... T,T

" yah...kau pasti iri, kan?mana mungkin kau tak iri padaku?kau yang sudah akan menjadi tunangan Joongie saja tak berhasil merebut ciuman pertama dari Joongie. Sedangkan aku?aku sudah berkali-kali merasakan bibir manis bummie'ku... " ujar Siwon.

Mendengar ucapan Siwon yang seratus persen tepat menembus jantungnya, membuat Yunho ingin lompat dari gedung berlantai tiga ini segera. Betapa polosnya dirimu Joongie-ah...

Sedangkan Kibum yang mendengar ucapan kekasihnya, wajahnya sudah dipenuhi oleh rona merah. Malu karena kekasihnya dengan mudahnya mengatakan hal pribadi mereka seperti itu.

" yah! Siapa yang iri?aiisshhh...sudahlah...terserah kalian saja! "

Yunho dengan wajah yang tampak masam berjalan menuju mejanya yang tepat berada disamping meja sang kekasih. Begitu juga dengan Siwon dan Kibum yang beranjak ke meja masing-masing karena jam mata kuliah pertama akan segera di mulai.

Selama jam kuliah pertama dimulai. Yunho sama sekali tak bisa memusatkan konsentrasinya pada pelajaran yang sedang sang dosen terangkan di depan sana. Pikirannya jauh melayang entah kemana hanya karena kekasihnya. Pertanyaan seputar ' bagaimana membuat kekasihnya itu tak lagi terlalu innocent' terus berputar-putar diotaknya. Sama sekali tak ada sebagian dari pikirannya yang menuju ke pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung.

Duduk dengan bertopang dagu, menatap kosong kedepan. Itulah yang Yunho lakukan. Sesekali helaan napas terdengar dari mulut Yunho. Entah apa lagi yang harus ia lakukah agar ia bisa sedikit menghilangkan sifat innocent kekasihnya itu. Pernah satu kali Yunho menunjukkan majalah dewasa pada Jaejoong. Dimana isi majalah itu terdapat gambar gadis-gadis cantik yang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam saja, namun Jaejoong dengan polosnya berkata ' ini gambar seorang gadis kan Yunnie?apa mereka tidak masuk angin ya berpakaian seperti itu?' pertanyaan yang amat polos dari mulut kekasihnya. Sukses membuat Yunho pingsan di tempat. Bayangkan saja, pria mana yang tidak tergoda melihat foto seorang gadis cantik bertubuh sexy yang hampir full naked?. Ia rasa hal itu tak berlaku pada kekasihnya. Poor you Yunho...berusahalah lebih keras lagi oke? Fighting!.

" aku harus meminta bantuan umma untuk mengatasi masalah ini...umma, kan cukup mesum... " lirih Yunho pada dirinya sendiri dan dengan kurang ajarnya mengatakan umma'nya mesum. Andai saja umma Jung berada disini, sudah dipastikan Yunho akan mengalami patah tulang ringan karena sudah mengatakan umma Jung mesum.

Sedangkan Jaejoong yang sejak tadi melihat kekasihnya yang tampak melamun hany abisa memandang heran. Padahal penyebab Yunho melamun adalah dirinya sendiri. Namun memang pada dasarnya Jaejoong amatlah innocent jadi ia tak paham jika kekasihnya itu sedang dilanda keterpurukan (?) karena dirinya. Untukmu Jung Yunho, semangat ne?jangan menyerah menaklukan Joongie kau pasti berhasil. Semangat!.

**TBC**

Akhirnya selesai juga fic gaje ini...masih prolog sih...maaf jika gaje banget n masih banyak kekurangannya cos ini baru pertama kalinya dapet ilham setelah saya menggilai pasangan YunJae dan mohon bantuannya jika ada saran... m.m. oke sampe ketemu di chapter selanjutnya... ^^ dan mohon ripiunya...


End file.
